A Swordsman's Quest
by Xicer Sylis
Summary: Link's quest to find a mystical sword. CHAPT. 2 IS UP! R&R please
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1- The Gathering  
  
---  
Link looked up, getting closer and closer to the shining blade. He pulled himself up, getting to the summit of the mountain. There the blade lay, encrusted in the rock that was the mountain. Link pulled closer, almost reaching it... he was almost there...  
  
****  
  
Link woke up suddenly, thinking about his dream. He looked at his bedside table to see he had overslept by a long shot. He quickly got up and pulled on some clothes, then ran out, grabbing his sword and shield. He quickly ran down the street to the arena. He ran out to the ring, where Captain Falcon was sitting.  
"Thank God you've decided to show, Link. I've been waiting for fucking hours--"  
"Shut up, Captain. You're the one that cant take a joke," Link said with a smile.  
Mario let out a laugh. Captain Falcon narrowed his eyes at Link. "That car costs 5,000,000 yen, you fucking idiot, now get your ass in the ring and show us if your sword is as smartassed as your mouth."  
Link jumped into the ring, sword out, sheild forward. "Let's go, birdy." Captain Falcon ran out and immediately launched a Falcon Kick at Link, and Link jumped into the air. He took out a bomb in midair and threw it at the recovering Captain Falcon, who was blasted to the edge of the ring. Captain Falcon jumped up, but was not quick enough to dodge Link's boomerang, which hit him in the neck and knocked him back. Link ran out to meet Captain Falcon as he stood up straight and punched him square in the eyes, and Captain Falcon flew out of the ring.  
Captain Falcon jumped in midair and jumped again, grabbing Link, and flipping him over in midair as Captain Falcon landed and launched Link out of the ring. Link tried to Spin Attack to the edge, but was short by an inch and he fell ten feet to his defeat.  
Link quickly got up and jumped up to the ring. "That was cheap as hell, Falcon," Link said, pulling out his sword for more.  
"Hey, match is over, pretty boy," Captain Falcon remarked with a smile. "Maybe now you'll learn not to fuck with people's cars."  
Link narrowed his eyes, but was determined to not let his temper get the best of him. Link took a deep breath and sheathed his sword. He walked back to his house and took a seat on his couch. He then remembered his recurring dream, and what Zelda had said...  
  
---  
Continued in Chapter 2. What did ya think? Send comments to chillindude2@hotmail.com or IM me at Chillindude829 (for AIM). 


	2. The Sword

Chapter 2- The Sword  
  
---  
A white mist seemed to creep into Link's mind, as his head slowly cleared, leaving only memories.  
  
****  
  
"Link..." a voice came. Zelda's voice. "Hyrule... it will be in trouble. I had another dream, Link, and this one is definetely not just a dream..."  
Link walked up to Zelda, and hugged her. "Zelda, I love you. I wont let anything happen to you."  
Zelda looked up into Link's eyes, then back down at the floor in the Castle Courtyard. "Link, it's not Ganondorf... I cannot even tell who. It must be someone, but who?"  
"I dont know, but I'll find out." Link took Zelda's hand, and led her to the steps that led to the window. He sat her down, and sat down next to her, putting his arm around her.  
Zelda sighed deeply. "Link, this evil... I think... it may be stronger than you. In fact... I know, I know it is. However... There is one way..."  
"And how is that?" Link said, sounding for some reason harsh. He quickly softened his tone. "I hope it works..."  
"There is a sword... the Mayrain. It is said to posess great evil power for an evil heart that weilds it, but even greater good power if the one who recieves it is pure-hearted."  
"I see..." Link said, wondering. "Where is this Mayrain?"  
"It's in the Izlin Mountain Range, on the highest mountain, supposedly sitting, blade-down, on the summit..."  
"Then that's where I'll be going..."  
"Oh no, you mustn't, Link. The Super Smash Bros. Melee Tournament just started, you have to finish it. And my dream, it seemed to happen in a pretty distant future. So there's no hurry." Zelda layed her head against Link's shoulder.  
"That's good..." Link then stood up quickly. "I'm off, I hope I dont have to face you in the tournament."  
"Alright, I'll see you tommorow, Link."  
  
****  
  
Link's memory faded into his head, and he sighed, leaning his head back onto the soft leather couch. The memory seemed so clear, but had happened weeks ago. He looked at the time, and jumped up. He was supposed to meet Zelda that night. He ran to his room and changed into pants and a light shirt, then he ran out, running over to Zelda's little house that each figher had in the tournament.  
He went to the door, and knocked. A second later, the door was open, Zelda standing. She was not in her normal dress, but rather in a sleek, almost seductive pink nightgown. Her crown was hung up near her dress, and the only regular piece she had on was her long, white silk gloves. "Link," she said with a smile, "you're here. I've been waiting..." Zelda said, leaning against the door.  
Link did not intend to keep her waiting long. Unlike regular visits, this one was not to talk. Link and Zelda had other ways to express their love than hugging.  
Link smiled and grabbed Zelda, picking her up. He took her into the bedroom, and they both lay on the soft bed for a second, then Zelda kissed Link, and they started their night... 


End file.
